Luna Roja
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: UA, ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando descubres a la Bestia? Ruby esta por comprobarlo intentando controlarla y Belle no sabe el poder que tiene sobre esta. Una historia RedBeauty ambientada en el Mundo en Tinieblas (World of Darkness) un crossover único pues se combina OUaT con Hombre Lobo Apocalipsis y Mago la Ascención. Espero lo disfruten.


**Hola a todos, este es el One-Shot que les prometí como regalo al terminar la historia de "Héroes y Villanos, El Verdadero Amor" es un Crossover de Hombre Lobo Apocalipsis, Mago la Ascensión (ambos son juegos de rol del mundo en tinieblas) y de la serie OUaT. Espero sea de su agrado. Las votaciones quedaron así (los pondré en orden de cómo fueron dejando Review, algunos me informaron por PM o mensaje de celular):**

 **Yara Sosa= Ruby y Belle**  
 **Passenger= Belle y Ruby (Redbeauty)**  
 **LyzzSQ= Maleficent o Ruby**  
 **Vnat07= Ruby**  
 **Aquarius7= Ruby con Belle (Historia de cómo se adaptó a su forma lobuna)**  
 **Love Girl= Ruby (con situación RedBeauty) o Maléfica (Con situación DragonQueen)**  
 **Paupaupi= Ariel (Por cierto he de decir que la sirenita es mi película favorita de Disney)**

 **Con esa votación pues fue Ruby la que gano y casi todos la querían con Belle así que la situación es un RedBeauty, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Además, esta historia da para más, así que si gusta y llegamos a 10 reviews pues prometo hacer unos cuantos capítulos más.**

 **P.D. Había pensado poner un diccionario para la terminología del juego de rol Hombre Lobo Apocalipsis y Mago la Ascensión, pero creo que explique lo bastante de cada uno en la historia como para que lo entiendan, si necesitan un diccionario, solo díganme y si ganamos un capítulo más, pues lo pongo en el siguiente. Así mismo… este… Los invito a leer mi historia llamada "El Abrazo de Ringer Donovan" denle una oportunidad aunque no sea de una serie, está basada en el juego de Rol Vampiro la Mascarada.**

 **Ahora los dejo con ambientación, se dividiría de la siguiente forma, búsquenlo así en youtube:**

 **The Kills - The Heart Is A Beating Drum (Subtitulado) [Para las escenas de la 1 a la 6]**

 **The Kills - Future Starts Slow (Subtitulado al español) [Para las dos últimas escenas, la 7 y 8]**

 **Y ya saben ustedes como lectores deciden ;) disfruten.**

* * *

 **Luna Roja**

 **Capitulo 1 Garou**

Cafetería de Grannys Dublín Irlanda 08 de Junio del 2015 5:00p.m.

La vida fluía, no se detenía y cada vez se sentía más acelerada, el restaurante estaba vacío y aun faltaba un par de horas para que sea la hora de salida y es que Ruby moría por salir, cada instante que pasaba se sentía encerrada.

La castaña tomo la pluma mientras cruzaba sus brazos en la barra y tumbaba su cabeza sobre de estos mientras hacía ruidos con la pluma, apretando repetidas veces el botón para que salga la punta o se vuelva a esconder. Al poco rato de esto, tanto como el cocinero como su abuela solo la callaron, pues los había impacientado, si no venia alguien pronto se iba a morir de aburrición.

Los sonidos de los carros pasar por la calle, los trastes recién lavados y secados, los pasos de las personas se escuchaban tan vividos como si estuvieran pasando en ese momento, incluso el ruido de hace unos instantes de la pluma era tan certero que podía escuchar como cada giro del resorte se iba sumiendo uno a uno hasta accionar el mecanismo y salga la punta de la pluma o se meta.

Pasos acercándose por atrás de ella, sus ojos color aceituna se movieron a la dirección donde se escuchaban, todos estos ruidos iban aumentando cada vez más y le causaban un enorme dolor de cabeza a la chica, tenía el rostro cubierto por su larga cabellera, donde una mecha roja sobresalía en esa cabellera oscura.

Me voy señora Granny, ¿recuerda que me había dado permiso para salir temprano este día de la semana?- Decía el cocinero, mientras se acercaba más a la barra.

La anciana solo asintió mientras limpiaba las mesas.- Si hijo, ve, tu familia te espera.

¿Puedo irme yo también abuela?- Preguntó entonces Ruby desde la barra sin moverse.- Me siento mal.

La abuela volteó a ver a la chica, mejor siéntate bien muchacha que para ti no hay salidas, alguien tiene que ayudarme con todo esto.- Sentencio muy seria la abuela aunque entre toda esa palabrería había una broma sarcástica que dio justo en el corazón de la castaña haciendo que golpee con la palma de su mano libre la barra, por la molestia.- ¡No hay nadie!

Y por eso mismo te quedas, tu eres mi apoyo Ruby.- Termino de decir la anciana sin entender lo que le pasaba a la chica y es que se estaba comenzando a irritar fácilmente. Solo que su abuela no sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su nieta, en verdad todos sus sentidos se estaban alocando.

La castaña sintió un hormigueo en su palma que comenzó a extenderse en el cuerpo, ni ella misma se entendía y cada vez se sentía más y más aprisionada, quería libertad. Entonces la campanilla sonó y como impulso motriz de protección sus manos cubrieron sus oídos.- ¡Argh!

No estés neceando Ruby, ve a atender al cliente.- La abuela entonces se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a prender la estufa.

Su mirada se hizo un tanto más luminosa tirando a un verde y sin saber porque esas palabras la llenaron de rabia, su respiración comenzaba a ser más y más agitada, en ese lugar había olor a sangre, aceite, cochambre, cloro, multiusos y colonia barata. El hombre finamente trajeado tomo asiento esperando que se le acercaran a tomar la orden, unos pasos se escucharon detenerse cerca de la puerta nuevamente, una campanada más y no sabía que iba a pasar, la chica intentaba controlarse, sin embargo un dulce olor a flores inundo su olfato de golpe, al mirar la dirección de donde provenía el olor, solo notó la silueta de una mujer en la entrada pero el enorme letrero del nombre del negocio la tapaba pues estaba cerca del ventanal, pensar en ese olor la hizo concentrarse y calmarse, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban como nunca, receptivos como nunca. Pudo incluso notar cierto temblor en la chica. '¿Porqué no pasaba?' Pensó la castaña ya que tuvo cierto control de si, entonces se levanto y caminó hacia la mesa que ocupaba el hombre e intento ver desde ahí el rostro de la chica, pero estaba tapado por un sombrero ya que ella veía hacia el piso. '¿Qué pasaba ahí?'

Ruby entonces se llevó la mano a su cadera mientras volvía la vista al hombre bien vestido mientras dejaba la carta.- Soy Ruby y lo atenderé hoy. ¿Desea ordenar algo de tomar?- La sonrisa amplia de la chica era siempre un encanto, pues era muy picara y lo sabía, siempre hacia uso de ella para las buenas propinas, aunque se sentía que fingía y no encajaba en toda esa vida, tal vez en la vida.

El hombre sonrió a la chica y contesto educadamente.- Buenas tardes, no necesito la carta, se que ordenaré.- La chica asintió aun con la sonrisa en el rostro mientras sentía que sus sentidos volvían a acelerarse.- Si dígame, tomaré nota.

Quiero el filete con papas y una cola por favor.- Contesto mientras la chica tomaba nota y regresaba a la cocina para entregar el pedido a su abuela. Que al entregarle la nota y esta abrir el refrigerador, de golpe le llego el hedor que la combinación de olores causaban, sintió ascos y salió del lugar inmediato, sin embargo la sangre olía dulce, cuando comenzó a cocerse la carne , ocasionando que su corazón se sintiera acelerado. 'Dios cuanto deseo salir ya' se decía la chica que comenzaba a descontrolarse y es que no había ese olor a flores que la salvara, miro a la puerta y la chica ya no se encontraba.

* * *

En algún lugar de Irlanda, cerca de Grannys 8 de Junio 2015 a las 5:48p.m.

Un hombre musculoso y un perro gigante que parecía un lobo rojizo caminaban por la avenida cruzando la calle.- Estamos por llegar Fhómhair, al menos según el anciano y su dirección estamos por contactar a un hermano Garou y debemos estar presentes para su primer cambio si no, bueno sabemos lo que pasa en el primer cambio. – El lobo resoplo mientras aceleraba su paso.

A sus oídos le llegaron el alerta de alguien jadeando incluso escuchaban los latidos de su corazón, entonces corrieron a esa dirección mientras abrieron de golpe la puerta del restaurant.- ¡Saquemos de aquí a esa chica! – Incluso para ellos el corazón acelerado de la castaña estaba latiendo como un tambor a mil por hora como si fuera a explotar y ellos sabían bien a que se enfrentarían en unos instantes.

* * *

Restaurant de Grannys 8 de Junio del 2015 a las 5:50p.m.

De las manos de la chica sus uñas comenzaron a crecer como garras al momento de acentar el plato de comida al hombre, su ojos presentaban un brillo dorado que fue percibido por el caballero, abriendo mucho los ojos. Mientras tomaba un cuchillo de la mesa y musito para sí- Ventus in medio ignis et conbures hoc materiale in glacie lunam argenti (En la hoguera del viento, en el hielo que arde convierte este material en luz de luna, plata pura)- Al tiempo que lo clavaba a la mano de la chica y se levantaba del lugar de inmediato pues sabía lo que era y sabía que la plata podría detener un poco el momento del cambio pero no por mucho, tal vez solo el momento justo para escapar.

Entonces justo al momento que se levantaba un enorme perro y un enorme hombre cayeron encima a la chica mientras el hombre aprovechaba para huir. Había encontrado lo que estaba buscando pero no iba actuar exponiéndose, sabía que la paradoja no le iba a responder nada bien, aunque la lógica del mundo era decir que actuó en defensa propia porque pensó que lo robaría.

* * *

Calle cerca del Restaurant de Grannys 8 de Junio del 2015 a las 5:57p.m.

¡Señor Gold!- Grito la chica al otro lado de la calle en la parada de autobuses mientras alzaba su mano saludándolo para que la ubicara.

El hombre con tal de poner calle de por medio se lanzó sorteando autos mientras llegaba hasta su alumna de la universidad.- ¡Belle, que sorpresa!- Le sonrió.

Quería entregarle esto.- Mencionó la chica y es que era una sombrilla, la sombrilla que había olvidado en… en algún lugar.- ¿Dónde la encontraste?- Preguntó el hombre mientras hacia la parada al camión y tomaba la sombrilla.

La dejo en el salón de clases y como me quede un rato más, note que la dejo y quise alcanzarlo, ha estado lloviendo mucho últimamente.- Sonrió la chica con inocencia. Y es que esta joven sentía cierta atracción por su maestro. Pero era tan inocente que no tenía idea en qué mundo oscuro y alterno vivían, donde su verdadera forma no era más que una mentira vil no como lo que se conoce. El mundo es oscuro y al mismo tiempo salvaje y mágico.

Gracias, eres la amabilidad andando señorita.- Le sonrió, mientras subió al camión.- Nos vemos en clases.- Dijo desapareciendo de la vista de la joven mientras el chofer del autobús cerraba la puerta. Y la chica volvía a tomar asiento mientras esperaba su ruta.

* * *

Restaurant de Grannys 8 de Junio del 2015 a las 6:00p.m.

Arrastraron a la chica al lugar menos vistoso del restaurant, la cocina, ya que era inevitable que se diera el cambio y sabían que no debían de exponerse y revelar lo que son, la fuerza que se tiene en el primer cambio es impresionante y es que la chica logró quitarse ese cuchillo de plata que la estaba quemando y con ello el retraso del cambio.- ¡Aaaaaahrrrrgggg!- Forcejeaba mientras era arrastrada y su cuerpo cambiaba de forma engrosando cada vez más, creciendo en altura, y cada vez llenándose de vellosidad de modo que una masa de músculos humanoide la forma crinos de batalla que se comenzaba a presentar en la chica pareciendo más lobo que ser humano, entonces Bob comenzó a cambiar a forma Glabro, su cuerpo gano masa corporal y altura, le crecieron sus garras y salió algo de vello pero no se comparaba con la forma crinos que estaba adquiriendo la chica ya que él era más humano en esa forma, sin embargo el era en extremo fuerte y logró alzarla lanzándola a la cocina mientras el lobo y él saltaron la barra y la siguieron, la rapidez del garou en forma lupus (lobo) se vio de modo que logró tumbar a la anciana aventándola lejos de la chica pues en esos momentos todos corrían peligro, para ella nada existía solo la carne y la sangre y la lucha pues la rabia la dominaba. Mientras tanto Bob desviaba garrasos de la chica, sabía que la única oportunidad de calmarla era desmayándola y dado su experiencia en batalla era más fácil para él atacar y sus garras estaban preparadas, sabía que no podía actuar a la ligera, se colgó de uno de sus brazos esquivándole para impulsarse a la espalda de la garou, clavando sus garras en los puntos exactos para desmayarla, sabía que sería fácil pues no tenía experiencia en batalla, es cosa diferente con gente veterana.

La mole de pelo y musculo callo como tronco al suelo, mientras Bob saltaba para caer de cuclillas frente a ella, cuando se levanto, nota como Fhómhair se quitaba de encima de la abuela para reunirse con él. Entonces tras la calma del sueño, Ruby comienza a tomar forma humana, quedando completamente desnuda pues su ropa quedo destruida tras la transformación.

Granny tenía los ojos abiertos como platos cuando vio la transformación.- ¡Ruby!- Se acerco con cautela por los otros dos personajes. Al comprobar que estaba viva, solo exigió con mucho miedo.- ¡Vayanse!

Tenemos que llevárnosla.- Mencionó Bob sin más.

¡No!- Entonces la abuela de Ruby busca en uno de sus cajones de cocina un revolver que tenía guardado y les apunta.- Las balas son de plata.- Les advierte.- Ustedes no se llevan a mi nieta a ningún lado.

Esto sorprendió a los garou cosa que Bob pregunto.- ¿Sabía de esto?

La anciana asintió.- Su madre mi hija lo fue y prometí que no dejaría a su hija al servicio de esa guerra estúpida que tienen y que cobró la vida de mi pequeña.

Pero ella no sobrevivirá o no sabrá como controlarse si no tiene nuestro apoyo, el apoyo de su raza.- Mencionó el Garou en estado Glabro, cuya voz era un tanto más ronca e imponente que como se escucharía de forma normal.

La anciana dudo, sabía que no sabría qué hacer si volviese a ocurrir. –No sé la llevarán, pero ustedes pueden quedarse un tiempo con ella para que la apoyen.

¿Está segura de eso?- Preguntó el hombre.- Porque algo me dice que usted no es miembro de la parentela.

Así es no lo soy.- Termino sentenciando.- Se quedarán en nuestra casa como invitados. ¿Es un trato?

Trato será cuando ella decida qué hacer, porque debe entender que su vida está al servicio de Gaia.- Declaro Bob con cierta solemnidad.

Ya veremos que decide mi nieta.- Mencionó la abuela de Ruby.

* * *

Restaurant de Grannys 8 de Junio del 2015 a las 6:30p.m.

Roja- Dijo pensativo el hombre al gran lobo que tenía a un lado.- ¿Es un buen apodo no?

La abuela de Ruby solo pasaba miradas fulminantes al hombre que si era así todo el tiempo, seguro no sería una buena influencia en su nieta.

Auuu grf.- Contestaba el can ante la pregunta que le hacia el otro hombre.- Bueno si sé que hay que esperar a ver su carácter… es que se me ocurrió por ese mechón de su cabello.- Dijo el homínido pues había regresado a su forma humana. Sin embargo notaban el sueño intranquilo en la chica, aun estaba batallando con la rabia en su interior, sus uñas aun se encontraban afiladas a pesar de estar en forma humana y esto lo notaban ambos Garous.-¡Esta despertando!- Dijo emocionado.

La chica se sentía toda golpeada, nerviosa y aun sentía ese algo raro, sus oídos notaron movimientos rápidos de tres personas cerca de ella. Miro a la puerta y vio algunas partes donde hubo la pelea inicial ya ordenado y la sangre la había limpiado su abuela, de hecho tenía ese aroma a multiusos con sangre.

Entonces se agacho a ver a la chica el tal Bob mientras que el can ladeaba la cabeza observándola mientras se echaba delante suyo a un lado del hombre aquel.

Roja… Respira y trata de tranquilizarte, lo que estas sintiendo es natural y si pierdes el control no será nada bueno… ¿Si recuerdas lo que paso cierto? Corriste con suerte… no despertaste entre viseras y huesos en un gran charco de sangre.- Dijo sin nada de tacto.

Abuela… ¿Quién es este tipo y su mascota?- Acabo preguntando la morena a su abuela con cierta incomodidad pues no sabía porque la trataban con tanta familiaridad.

Somos parte de tu raza… se puede decir que parientes lejanos… Yo soy Bob y ella.- Pero fue interrumpido por el lobo a su lado con un – Auu- Entonces menciono para aclararle.- Se quiso presentar personalmente, es Fhómhair… por si no entiendes gaélico es Otoño. Y hemos venido a apoyarte a que te adaptes al cambio y te nos unas a cumplir con nuestro deber.- Le sonrió ampliamente.

Entonces sonrió con cierto sarcasmo pero también coquetería, algo característico en ella.- Prefiero Auu- Le guiña el ojo a la loba y acaricia su hocico. Al parecer, el consejo le había servido, y las clases de yoga con respiración habían apoyado también.- ¿Deber?

* * *

Restaurant de Grannys 13 de Junio del 2015 a las 6:00p.m.

Los días habían pasado muy rápido y es que Ruby aun estaba sorprendida por lo que le ocurría, era parte de la nación Garou, una raza de guerreros elegidos por Gaia para defenderla. '¡Qué loco!' pensaba la castaña al recordar toda la historia contada por Bob.

Mencionaron que los Garou pueden provenir de la unión de un hombre o mujer lobo con un apareamiento con un humano o con un lobo. Que son muy pocos y por ende los que existen tienen el deber de pelear por Gaia para que el mundo no acabe. Qué si… que por supuesto hay quienes se saltan esa regla y se aparean entre ellos pero esto es considerado un incesto, la sangre es tan potente que… bueno que el resultado es un Garou con defectos ya sea mentales o físicos y la madre muerta en el parto. Cosa que afecta a la nación pues bueno si de por si son pocos.

Estas palabras hacían reflexionar a Ruby que se encontraba sentada detrás de la barra esperando clientela. '¿Debería estar aquí o con una Tribu Garou recibiendo entrenamiento en forma y peleando?'

¡Si se van a quedar aquí, sirvan para algo y ayuden! ¡Mueve a esa perra que está cerca del horno de mi estufa ahora!- Regañaba la abuela de Ruby a Bob que era el que tenía la forma humana y a pesar que para la mayoría de las personas enfrentarse con Bob seria un dilema pues cualquiera le temería, es algo que tienen por naturaleza ya que imponen o todo ser humano siente el peligro a estar cerca de ellos, es algo natural, ahora entendía porque no podía sentirse parte de esta sociedad. Sin embargo le daba risa la forma que su abuela los hacía repelar, ella también es temible a su forma y agradeció que en su cambio no le hizo daño a ella.

¡Mire anciana!- Decía levantando la voz amenazante el Garou.- ¡Somos una raza de guerreros y no somos animales domesticados, qué eso le quede claro!- Decía todo indignado el hombre lobo mientras pateaba las patas de su compañera para que se moviera, si, a pesar de estar repelando estaba obedeciendo a la anciana.- ¡Mueve ese trasero peludo ahora!- Le decía a su compañera.

Pero esta solo movió las orejas y se volteo solo para dejar espacio para que abran el horno, lo que pasaba es que disfrutaba del calor que este provocaba en un día lluvioso.- Grrfff uuuu

¡¿Qué deje de dar lata?! ¡Eres imposible!- Gruñía al hombre que le habían dado multiusos y un trapo de sacudir para que limpie la cocina. Al menos en ese aspecto, Ruby ya había calmado la cólera de su abuela, había limpiado con dedicación las mesas del restaurante. Pero viéndolo de ese modo, se sentía muy identificada con esos dos… si eso era formar parte de una manada, por primera vez lo estaba sintiendo.

Sin embargo su mente aun estaba en esa explicación de la batalla que los Garou llevaban perdida y probablemente en algún momento sean derrotados. Gaia algunos pensaban que era nuestro mundo otros que va más allá y es esa fuerza de vida en el universo, el caso que fuere, estaba sufriendo y agonizando, tres de las fuerzas en ella están en un choque… la Triada compuesta por la Tejedora, el Kaos y el Wyrm. Estaban fuera de control y la Tejedora y el Wyrm enloquecieron, haciendo que el fin del mundo esté cerca.

La tejedora es el orden, los procedimientos… el Kaos el alma salvaje y el Wyrm el equilibrio… tenía lógica sin equilibrio o este enloquecido las otras dos fuerzas se comen entre ellas, lo malo es que cualquiera en agonía y sufrimiento quiere vengarse… esto era lo que pasaba con el Wyrm según explicaron. Y entre la tejedora con sus avances tecnológicos que consume la vida en Gaia, talando árboles por ejemplo, sacando la energía de sus aguas otro ejemplo, inclusive todos esos cambios en el calentamiento global, son debido a que los humanos bueno se sienten a gusto en ese mundo físico y cómodo que la tejedora nos da. 'Pobre Gaia' pensaba Ruby y es que si lo vemos como una persona a cualquiera le dolería que mutilasen parte de su cuerpo.

Por el otro lado la venganza de ese loco del Wyrm, sus pensamientos sacan demonios que bueno solo buscan encausar el mal, los alimenta, los hijos del Wyrm se hacen más fuertes y cada acto en que Gaia es atacado por su puesto lo inicio uno de estos pensamientos, estos demonios, cada asesinato… era provocado por ellos. Y los Garou pelean con esta fuerza en particular.

El no controlarse y sucumbir ante un frenesí que es cuando la rabia que todo Garou posee no se controla es otra de las formas que el Wyrm influencia en ellos para hacerse más fuerte ya que como le explicaron son guerreros parte física y espiritualmente hablando y la flama y la rabia inunda al Garou, es tanto una bendición como una perdición si no se controla. Ruby suspiro mientras meditaba, sus sentidos en esos momentos no estaban tan agudizados como aquel día de su primera conversión y es que ese era otro tema explicado hay cinco formas de cambio que tenía que aprender a controlar.

Entonces escucho la campanilla que no era otra cosa que un cliente, tenía que poner la mejor cara que tenía nuevamente, al pasar la vista a la puerta, sus pupilas se dilataron e inesperadamente al respirar detecto un aroma, '¿flores?' pensó la castaña pues reconoció el olor que la había calmado aquel día que tuvo su primer cambio.

La chica cerraba su paraguas, descubriendo así su rostro, Ruby nunca antes se había sentido así ante una presencia y mucho menos femenina, parpadeo un poco, porque no se explicaba la atracción que comenzaba a sentir por la chica, era un angel caído del cielo, todo en ella reflejaba inocencia, entonces pensó 'cálmate Ruby esto no está bien, es una completa extraña y tú bueno…andas en otro mundo ya por ella', pero nada de eso sucedió, la calma que había ganado en días esta chica se la estaba haciendo perder, su corazón estaba al mil por hora, sus ojos comenzaron a aclararse, viéndose más verdecinos, si no se controlaba pronto tendrían ese color dorado que una bestia tiene en la noche al verla a los ojos.

-Hola- La chica tomo asiento en la barra y le sonrió.- ¿Me traes un café caliente? Esta lluvia está congelada y antes de seguir mi camino quisiera volverme a calentar un poco.

Ruby abrió la boca para decir algo, es solo que la singular belleza de la chica acaparaba toda su atención, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que si la otra chica se fijaba pensaría que le pasa algo, cerró los ojos y negó volteando a ver a sus amigos, el aroma nuevamente la mantenía en control, era como un efecto sedante para ella, si se lo propusiera, esa chica en verdad tendría el control total en ella, eso comenzaba a asustarle.- Eh…- Tartamudeo un poco pues no se concentraba.- Un… un café aquí por favor- Entonces volvió la vista hacia la chica y le sonrió sinceramente y no con su falsa sonrisa que presentaba siempre, la miro como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

Esto lo noto Belle quien frunció sus cejas extrañada y ladeo un poco su rostro.- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- Comenzaba a preocuparse y un ligero rubor salió en sus mejillas haciendo que se le notasen un poco las pecas.

Ruby negó para luego expulsar las palabras de golpe.- ¿Lo vas a querer cargado?- Fue tan explosiva y rápida que hasta el aire se le fue.

Entonces Belle inicio con una sonrisa y luego expulso su risa encantadora.- Esta bien, cargado está bien.

¡Cargado!- Gritó Ruby volteando hacia la cocina.

* * *

Restaurant de Grannys 13 de Junio del 2015 a las 6:15p.m.

Cuando Ruby regreso la mirada a la chica que olía a bellas flores, noto que la chica la observaba fijamente y algo pensativa.- Me encantaría saber qué piensas.

Las mejillas de Belle que habían vuelto a su color, volvieron a ponerse rojas y es que la mirada de Ruby era muy intensa cuando la observaba, no sabía porque le daba miedo y a la vez le agradaba, 'esa chica es sumamente sexy' fue uno de los pensamientos que tuvo, pero el siguiente fue 'con razón el profesor Gold quería que viniera a investigar si seguía aquí' suspiro y sonrió apenas. – Solo que ese café comienza a oler muy bien.- Mintió.

Entonces la campanilla volvió a sonar, tres hombres trajeados en negro se adentraron al restaurante. Al ver solamente que se quedaron parados sin tomar asiento y solo observarla, llamo mucho la atención de Ruby, poniéndola en alerta. Sin embargo solo preguntó.- ¿Qué desean en que les puedo ayudar?

Los hombres se hablaban mentalmente. 'La chica nos ha guiado con perfección a la anomalía', dijo el más alto de ellos de cabello oscuro. Para luego uno de cabello rojizo y por un par de centímetros más bajo que el solo contesto mientras observaba su reloj 'no solo es una sola, hay dos más, su espíritu transmite mucha vibración' entonces el más bajo de cabello rubio solo mencionó mientras alzaba el bastón que llevaba en mano 'entonces no podemos perder ventaja y actuemos ahora'

Chicos…- Advirtió Ruby con algo de nerviosismo.- Creo que algo no va bien aquí, ¿pueden venir? Entonces ambos Garou salieron de la cocina advirtiéndole a la abuela de Ruby que no salga por su seguridad hacia la barra y que salga de ahí por la puerta trasera de emergencia y se aleje, cosa que vieron que comenzaba a hacer.

Pero al poner un pie a fuera de esa cocina, el hombre golpeo con su bastón el suelo del lugar, de la punta de este un destello azul salió que pronto toda esa sala quedo de ese resplandor para luego desaparecer y cuando Ruby y los demás quisieron moverse no podían hacerlo.

Lo que no sabían era que sus adversarios eran magos de la Tecnocracia que buscaban el orden eliminando todo lo que tenga que ver con fanatismo y cosas sobrenaturales, pocos saben que debido a esta la inquisición se hizo fuerte, eliminando todo lo sobrenatural y la magia y hacían tan bien su trabajo que, ahora, quedaba tan poco de esta como también de lo sobrenatural, si, ellos son magos, pero en si no utilizan la magia como un mago lo hace, dependen de la tecnología y la ciencia para ello y sin duda ese bastón fue un invento bastante útil.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de todos los presentes en la sala, gotas de sudor incluso aparecieron en Bob al sentirse tan impotente. Sin embargo un aullido se hizo notar de Fhómhair, los ojos de esa bestia brillaban de forma extraña, fue la que dio la pauta de que hacer, pues al poco tiempo desapareció.

¡Tienes razón!- No podían mover sus pies, ni sus brazos, pero aun podían hablar.- ¡Ruby, concéntrate! Observa tu reflejo en el vidrio y concéntrate en esa figura que vez, obsérvate y después observa más allá de esa figura.- Era la forma que mejor podía explicar Bob, el no era un Theurge y le había causado trabajo comprender esa parte de un Garou más al ser homínido, pero era su oportunidad de escapar.- Luego sabrás que hacer.- Después de decir esto, desapareció como lo hizo el lobo que lo acompañaba.

Ruby noto como los hombres corrieron para acercársele, no tenía mucho tiempo, miro su reflejo, concentro su ser en observarlo y por un momento sintió su espiritualidad, ella vio sus ojos de lobo y luego más haya entonces noto las estructuras del edificio lleno de telarañas, los hombres que corrían para atraparla parecía que lo hacían en cámara lenta y también estaban cubiertos de telaraña y sintió como todo su ser y cuerpo fue atraído a ese lugar pero antes de eso logro mirar a Belle en ese reflejo y le parecía un ser de luz, tomando su brazo del mismo reflejo, para luego desaparecer.

¡¿Qué demonios?!- Expreso sorprendida Ruby, Belle solo abría los ojos asustada y comenzaba a gritar.- ¡Aaaaaah!- Toda nerviosa. Mientras Ruby la intentaba calmar.- Tranquila, tranquila… no va a pasar nada.- Aunque ni ella estaba segura de eso.

La mirada dorada de Ruby lejos de causarle miedo, le infundía de confianza a la castaña de hermosos ojos azules. Asintió tratando de calmarse y dejar de gritar.

Vaya, trajiste incluso a un invitado… no sé si eso sea bueno. – Mencionó el Garou.

Ruby solo observó con cara de púdrete a Bob, estoy intentando calmarla.- ¿Y dónde demonios estamos?

Estamos en la Umbra, un lugar donde vez el espíritu de las cosas físicas, un lugar que el ser humano no puede ver… por eso me sorprende que hayas traído a esta chica, tal vez tenga cierta afinación hacia Gaia.- Se encogió de hombros.- Ahora alejémonos, porque esos tipos no son ordinarios y seguro buscarán la forma de seguirnos hasta aquí.

Los tres tipos revisaron el restaurante sin encontrar a nadie más. Mientras el más alto solo mencionaba por celular.- Se escaparon.

Regresen a la base.- Sentencio Gold del otro lado de la línea.


End file.
